The Way of Love: The Tiger and The Lion
by Bored-Girl-84
Summary: A PRSW22 Theme Challenge Based on the Pairing ZackTommy Currently done: 13, 16, 1, 8, 15, 5, 6, and 14
1. 13 and 16

Disclaimer: I do not know or own the power rangers. The title ain't mine either. It belongs to Cher, the talented singer. On to the story... 

**#13 Loss**

Tommy watched as the love of his life flew off into the wild blue. By this time tomorrow, he would be thousands of miles away. "An entire ocean away," Tommy thought ruefully. He was very vaguely aware of Kim's arm on his shoulder, "It's better this way, Tommy. You are both to different," she said trying to comfort him, but he wasn't in a comforting mood. He stalked off to go do so katas by the lake.

_Meanwhile on the plane_

Jason watched as Zack stared out the window, upset. "Are you sure about this? I know me and Trini said we'd follow you to Geneva, but if you'd rather go back," Jason asked as quietly as he could. Zack didn't even make any acknowledgement that he had heard him. His mind was on someone else.

"Maybe it's better this way, Zack. You are both too different," Trini added, as Zack wiped way the only tear he would let fall.

**#16 Photograph**

Doctor Thomas Jay Oliver, known as Tommy or Dr. O, sat down starring at the photograph his student, Kira Ford, had asked him about. He joked with her casually, but his mind was somewhere else, another time, with another person.

_Tommy sighed nervously. "I should really learn not to be so implusive," he berated himself. He should've just called, like most people, but Tommy was never most people. Instead, he had hopped on the first flight to Sweden; despite Trini saying that it had only been a minor accident that her and Zack had gotten into. He had to see for himself. He cared too much for Zack not too. So, there he was. At three p oclock in the morning, at Zack's room, waiting, hoping, someone would answer the door. Finally after what seemed like forever, Zack opened the door, wearing a green tanktop, with a yin/yang symbol on it, and matching pajamas. "Are you alright? Trini said there had been an accident... And I thought... I was worried that..." Tommy tried to explain, but he had shut up when he saw that the only injury Zack had was a broken arm._

_Zack smiled happily, and somewhat seductively, but Tommy was too nervous to notice. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Jason told me to tell you to call tomorrow, after you've gotten some rest, but first... We need to talk about something."_


	2. 1 and 8

Disclaimer: I don't know or own anything you recongize. This is done for the PRSW22 Theme Challenge. 

**The Way of Love: the Lion and the Tiger**

**#1 Animals**

Zack looked at the dog beside him as he sneezed again. The dog was laying on his back hoping for a belly rub, from Zack. Zack sighed in expaseration and fusturation, "Not now man! Go bug Jason or Trini, will ya?" Zack screamed in fusturated that the dog would not part from Zack, who was extremely allergic to dogs. The dog merely rolled over and lowered the front part of his body while rasing the back end, his tail wagging excitedly. Zack groaned sneezing a good five to six times,

"Go. Away." Zack tried ordering the dog who merely continued his pose and barking excitedly.

"Jason. Go bug Jason." Zack tried emphasing the dog merely grinned at him,

He was swearing revenge on Billy, when Jason walked in chuckling in amusement, "What's wrong Zack? Can't handle your own boyfriend, " after ducking Zack's punch; Jason continued, "By the way, Billy called. He said he has a way to turn Tommy back to normal. They'll teleport him out in a couple of hours."

* * *

**Friendship**

"This isn't fair, Jase," Tommy whined for the upteenth time. Jason laughed at the newest ranger.

"Neither is shooting me from behind," looking at Kim struggling on the Dragonzord Jason called out, "Put you back into Kim"

After getting turned good again Tommy discovered that he would have to clean and wax the Tyrannosuaurs zord. He had some comfort though, for breaking the no escalating battles rule, Zack, Kimberly, Trini and Billy would have to clean, wax, and get off the barnacles off of the Dragonzord, while Jason supervised. Kimberly grunted as she finally got off her first barnacle. She yipped in pain as she broke her nail off.  
Tommy watched the others, longingly, before going back to washing the Tyrannosaurus' head.

"Hey. Need some help?" Zack asked climbing up the back of the zord.

Tommy nodded happy for some company, "Yeah, you never realize how big these zords are until you have to clean one."

Zack grinned, "I hear that!"

Jason chuckled as he watched the exchange between Zack and Tommy. As always, Zordon had been right, washing zords wasn't a bad price to pay for friendship.


	3. 15 Peace

Disclaimer: I don't know or own. I'm barely old enough to remember when the original series came out. Thanks to dthstklr69 for the beta. 

**The Way of Love: the Lion and the Tiger**

Part Three: Zordon's Last Gift

#12 Peace

They hadn't planned on meeting at the ruins of the Command Center, but they had, nevertheless. They had all felt it, Zordon's demise. They had all brought white roses to lay on a tiny cross Jason had made.

"So this is it? It's really over," Kimberly asked devastated.

Billy nodded solemnly, "After ten-thousand years. he can finally rest in peace from his life-long battle against the Dark Spector."

Tommy put his arm around Zack who had been, uncharacteristically, quiet. Zack just looked at him his eyes full of sorrow, pain, and regret.

The others walked away silently, no goodbyes, no happy smiles, only Tommy and Zack remained.

"Could this have ended differently," Zack asked. Tommy shrugged, trying to think.

"Maybe but I don't think Zordon would have wanted it. His light dealt the final blow, the one that ended the Evil Alliance. Besides, I think he's glad that his children can move on. If you think about it; it was his last gift to us... A gift of peace."


	4. 5 Dream

**The Way of Love: the Lion and the Tiger**

**Part Four**

#5 _Dream_

Zack smiled as he shifted from foot to foot, waiting for the moment when his bachelorhood would end. Last night had been fun, but this had been the moment he had prayed for since his lover had first entered his life, all those years ago.

"Nervous man," Jason had asked standing beside him.

Zack smiled uneasily. His lover was late, typically so, but still late.

"Yeah, I just wish they'd hurry up already," Zack complained.

Jason gave him an encouraging half-smile. Zack had proposed to his long-time boyfriend back in December and had been thrilled when Tommy had said yes.

"Are we really that surprised Tommy's late for his own wedding," Rocky joked.

Everyone chuckled quietly, but went slient as Tommy headed down the aisle.

His ringing phone woke, Zack from his peaceful dream. He grabbed it with a good-natured groan and answered it," Hello?"

"Are you ready for for the wedding of the century," Jason asked.

Zack sighed; he was happy for the couple, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't wish it was him.

"Yeah, it's about time Tommy and Kim got hitched. How much you wanna bet Tommy's gonna be late though..."


	5. 6 Family

Disclaimer: Wow! Updates! It's a miracle! I don't know or own anyone. This is number 6 Family.

**Family**

Tommy shifted from foot to foot. To say he was nervous would be a tremendous understatement. He hadn't been this nervous when he had come out to his parents, and they were notorious for not being too open-minded. Tommy shook his mind from that train of thought. Their rejection of him had hurt. After much consolation from Zack, he was ready to try to tell Jason.

"Relax Tom. Jase is our bro. He would never turn his back on us. Kim wouldn't let him," Zack said. He kissed Tommy's neck. Tommy smiled as Jason and Kim came in. If someone had told him three years ago that he and Kim would be best friends he would have punched you, repeatedly. Kim had been his whole world. He had been glad that he and Jason had that huge fight over Kim after Muranthis. It had finally allowed him to actually get over Kim. Now, Kim was his best friend and Jason's wife.

"Hey guys. What's so big we had to drag ourselves over here," Jason asked. Tommy froze and Zack rolled his eyes at him.

"Tommy and I are together now. We hooked up a couple of days ago." Zack answered bluntly.

"That's great guys," Kim said hugging Tommy. He kept his eyes firmly on Jason.

"Finally, I was hoping ya'll would get together before Rocky won," Jason said. Tommy's mouth dropped and Zack glared at him in disbelief.

With a firm glare at her husband that told him he was in big trouble, Kim said, "Tommy, we're family. We'd never want you to be anything but happy."


	6. 14 Obsessive

Disclaimer: I do not know or own, as usual. Santa hasn't delivered them yet. BTW if whoever received my Tommy wrapped up in red ribbon... Please return deliver it to me, cuz Santa had meant for him to be under my tree... Anyway, this is number 14 Obsessive. Click the little purple button! PLEASEEEEEE

**Dead Meat Walking**

A one Doctor Tommy Oliver stormed into the Dino Lair like a crazed madman.

"Where is he?! Where is that snot-nosed, pigeon-faced, little rat," Tommy asked Zack hollering at the top of his lungs. Zack immediately knew what was wrong, but pretended not to notice for the sake of the boy that might has well have been called dead meat walking.

"Where's who," Zack asked his boyfriend, failing to contain his laughter. Tommy glared at him. Zack smiled and shook his head. Tommy continued to ransack the Dinolair, but the object of his fusturation eluded him.

"Hayley's going to kill you," Zack commented, but Tommy paid him no mind.

"What happened? What did he do this time," Zack tried asking to get Tommy to talk. If he could get Tommy to talk, he could get Tommy to calm down and the boy would be free to go unharmed. Unfortunately, Tommy's only response was a growl. Zack got a little worried. The boy might have really blown it this time.

Fustruated, Tommy pounded on the desk in front of him. Tommy sunk into Zack's lap.

"Giving up already? That's not like you, oh fearless leader," Zack teased. Tommy groaned. Zack wrapped his arms around Tommy for a brief moment. Tommy got up.

"I'm going to go grade papers," he said simply. Zack could tell he was mourning for payback.

As Tommy went up the stairs, Conner emerged from under Zack's feet hidden beneath the main computer console.

"Next time you shave his head. I am not hiding you," Zack warned.


End file.
